Toy containers are well known. It is believed that a new toy container with an unusual appearance and capability for storing a mechanically active toy like a remote controlled (R/C) toy while simultaneously allowing functional operation of the stored toy would provide more engaging play and on-the-shelf display activity than previous toys stored within their containers.